


This Wasn’t What it Was

by moviegeek03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Episode Tag, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/pseuds/moviegeek03
Summary: Everything had been overwhelming. His parent's news. His dad's reactions. The job. All of it. But when he was out there, working that minefield with those boys, things felt a little clearer. A little more in focus. He knew what he wanted. Too bad the mines under his feet had to turn things on their sides a bit for him. Thankfully, Carlos is there to help bring back the clarity and right his world.(Coda to 2x06 with some TK whump and loving Carlos)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 293





	This Wasn’t What it Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiniestmite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiniestmite/gifts).



> As always, special thanks to mtnofgrace for the help on this one. You are incredible and helped work on some details. The original concept of this is thanks to Jamie who wanted something to happen to TK on the minefield. Hope this doesn't disappoint 💜💜.
> 
> Sorry for any typos (will try to edit this week). It's been a hell of a week at work and I just wanted to get this up.

He breathed out in relief. The boy would be fine. He’d done the job. The bomb squad was here. His dad was in one piece. They did it. He let himself fall to his knees, taking a moment to allow it to hit him. They’d survived. He’d survived. 

He’d done the job well…

“Son?”  
TK started at his dad’s voice. He looked up to where Owen was still holding the saline bag for him. “Hmm?”

“I asked if there was anything else you needed? While we wait on the squad to disable things.”  
“Um, no, sir.” TK replied. “Think we are good. Just, um, keep holding that if you can. Don’t need to squeeze.”

“Okay,” Owen continued. He glanced over at the boys again. “How are you two holding up?”

“Great,” the oldest deadpanned, earning a slight laugh from Owen. The younger one didn’t say anything, just shifted anxiously and started shaking more.

“Hey, buddy,” TK gently prodded. “What’s your name?” 

“D-Danny,” he stuttered out. “Th-this is W-Wes.”  
“Okay, Danny. You’ve done an incredible job, buddy.” TK shifted back onto his feet and carefully shuffled closer to the younger boy. “Let me take this and hand this over to the captain, okay?” He put his hands over Danny’s, around the bag of blood. “That’s it. I’ve got it. You’re doing great.” He took the bag and motioned for Owen to hold it up with his other hand for him. “Can I take a quick look at you?”

The boy nodded shakily. TK checked the boy’s pulse, feeling it race under his fingers. His skin was clammy and pale, standing out against the black gloves on TK’s hands. 

“He ‘k?” Wes asked. 

“Yeah, he’s doing great,” TK asserted. “Just a little shocky.” He rubbed the boy’s arm and gave him a soft smile. “Nothing some rest and maybe an IV of his own can’t fix later.” 

“Sooner rather than later,” Owen added. He tilted his head for TK to see that the bomb squad was about to deploy their tech. “Not much longer and they will have you guys loaded up and off to the hospital.”

Danny just nodded more at that. TK squeezed his arm before digging into this medical bag. He pulled out a shock blanket and wrapped it around the kids arms. “Just take a deep breath for me, Danny.” He coached the kid to follow his breathing. “Good. You’re doing great. In for five. That’s it. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Great. Now out for five. One. Two. Three. Four. Five.” The boy started to calm as TK kept his focus on him. 

“Things okay over there, Strand?” 

TK grabbed his radio. “Yes, ma’am. Danny’s just a little shocky.”

“Stable?”

“He’s hanging in there. Pulse is up a bit. Little clammy. We’re just taking some breathes and letting the squad do there thing.”

“Good. You’re doing great, TK. Just keep it up. I’m here if you need me, but you are doing great.”

TK couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. He didn’t know how badly he needed to hear that. Before he could say anything, he heard loud clanging and banging. 

“What’s the status?” Owen asked into his radio.

“Squad is being deployed. Our bots are going to run around the field and find the bombs. Once we know the markers, we can get to ya’ll and go from there. Nothing should get detonated until after you guys are out.”

“Perfect. Thank you, sir,” Owen replied. He settled in again beside TK.

TK looked around as the squad got to work, marking and finding the rest of the mines in the field. He felt himself starting to relax as things calmed. 

He should have known things were too good to be true. 

The squad deployed their devices to detect the mines. They started roaming around the field. One came closer to them, pausing to note a mine. Another approached on the other side to do the same. However, unlike the other, TK could hear a distinct clicking sound. Just like the one he’d heard a second before his dad’s duffle blew up. 

Without much thought, TK threw himself over the boys and his dad, blocking them from whatever was about to happen. Hoping that nothing was about to happen.

The squad’s device detonated whatever was under the ground. It wasn’t supposed to. But it did. 

The mine went off.

Debris and shrapnel flew out. 

TK felt it lick and puncture his upper arm, felt things sink into the skin and muscle. He kept as still as he could, blocking everyone from potential damage. 

God it hurt.

He back took a hit. He couldn’t tell what was hitting him, but he managed to stay still and protect the brother. And his dad.

Owen shifted underneath him, yelling out words TK couldn’t hear over the ringing that was echoing through his skull. He felt himself start to shake from the exertion of it all. From the pain. 

“TK?!?”

“Strand! Captain? TK?” 

The dust settled and the debris finished raining down on them. TK felt it all. His back ached and his arm throbbed where he held onto the boys.

“Son? Can you hear me? TK?”

He shook his head, trying to refocus. His eyes met his dad’s. Owen looked worried. He looked scared. TK hadn’t seen that look, well, since he overdosed? Maybe when he was shot? He couldn’t remember. But he felt the edge of panic settling in. 

God he hurt.

“TK? Are you with me, son?”  
TK managed to nod. He closed his eyes as he felt more pain shoot across his bicep, into his shoulder, and down his back. 

“TK? Talk to me.” Owen must have noticed the blood because his hand was suddenly pressing against his arm. 

“Here,” TK gritted out as Owen applied more pressure to wherever he was injured. He opened his eyes. He say Danny clutching the blanket with one hand and his brother’s blood bag in the other. Owen must have handed it over. TK looked down, taking in the blood and debris leaking through Owen’s fingers. 

“I’ve got ya,” Owen tried to sooth. 

“Danny? Wes? They—“

“We’re fine, right boys?” Owen added. 

“Yeah,” Wes slurred.

“Th-thank y-you,” Danny sighed. 

TK nodded, glancing over all of them for potential injuries. His eyes focused on the blood on the ground. “But—“

“You took the brunt, son,” Owen interjected. “I think it got your arm mostly. Maybe your back. I can’t tell without moving too much.”

“Don’t move,” TK begged.

“I won’t, kid. Not moving. But am going to radio for help. Can you put pressure on your arm?”  
TK took a deep breath and looked down at his upper arm. It was a mess of shredded fabric, grime, and blood. His other arm seemed pretty unscathed. He shakily reached up and put his hand on his arm. Owen fixed TK’s hand over the wound. “Okay?”

TK nodded vigorously. 

Owen grabbed his radio and clicked it. “What the hell is going on?”

“That wasn’t supposed to happen.”

“No shit,” Owen snapped. “ETA on when we can get out of here?”

“We are going to double back and try to clear a straight line to you guys. Give us a few and—“

“Can we not have more flubs?”  
“Dad, I’m fine.”

Owen gave him a look but backed off the radio. Instead, he focused on checking over the boys. Especially his own. TK let him, biting his tongue and trying to just breathe through the pain. The brothers looked ever more afraid as they waited on the all clear. 

The squad took a little while to clear a path. Once they had, Tommy, Paul, and Marjan rushed forward. Pierce stayed behind. TK couldn’t help but notice Owen shooting glares at him. 

“That was pretty badass, brother,” Paul greeted. “How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine,” TK replied, ignoring the looks everyone was giving him. “Think these guys are just ready to be outta here.” TK nodded toward the brothers and gave Paul a pleading look. “I’m fine. Promise.”

“Son—“

“Let’s get the brothers out and then I will get checked,” TK interrupted, giving Owen a stern look in return. His father nodded and gave in to his demands. “Captain Vega?”

“Right here, Strand,” she said softly. She squeezed his good shoulder before shuffling closer to the boys. “I’ve got this from here. Strickland? Can you get TK back on your own? I think Marjan and Captain Strand can help me. Let Pierce check out TK and—“

“Nuh huh,” Owen snapped. “I don’t want that coward near my boy.”

“Dad! I—“

“He’s the reason you’re hurt,” Owen continued. I—“

“I can check him over,” Paul asserted. “I’ve got him.”

That seemed to calm his father. TK sighed an allowed Paul to her him up and across the mine field. His limbs felt shaky and heavy as he walked back toward the crew. Paul kept a firm grip on him, keeping him upright. He was grateful. He wasn’t sure he had the energy to do much more. The adrenaline was all but gone, replaced by exhaustion and pain. 

“How ya holding up?” Paul asked once they were closer to the edge of the mine field.

“I’m okay. Seriously.” The wince he made when his foot slipped betrayed the truth.

“Uh huh,” Paul chided, ever observant. “Sure you are.” TK sighed and allowed Paul to guide him over to the back of the ambulance. He waved off Pierce. “Go help Captain Vega,” he ordered, his voice taking on a hard edge to it. It seemed everyone was going to blame the new guy for this. TK just shook his head and gave up trying to stop it. Paul grabbed some equipment and encouraged TK to sit down.

“No, they’ll need to load the boys up. I’m fine.”  
“You need a trip to the hospital too,” Paul huffed. “And there isn’t enough room for all of us in here. I’m not going to separate the brothers.”  
Paul shook his head but held up his hands. “Fine. Come on. We’ll go over to the truck. But you’re going to have to deal with Judd mother henning you for this shit.”

TK rubbed a hand over his eyes tiredly. “Fair…”

“What the hell were you thinkin’?” Judd huffed as they rounded the corner.

“I’m fine.”

“The hell you are!”

“He’s in one piece, Judd,” Paul defended. 

Judd just shook his head and clapped TK on the back of the neck. “You okay, kid?”

“Fi—“

“He’s got some bad cuts on his arm,” Paul answered for him, giving him a stern look when he wanted to argue. “Looks like some debris hit his arm and back bad. Afraid there could be shrapnel or rocks lodged in the bicep.”

“I don’t think—“

“I think you get to listen to Paul and do what he says,” Judd replied. 

TK just sighed and allowed Paul to work on him. He cut around TK’s sleeve so that he could access the wounds. They looked deep and continued to leak blood down his arm. Paul whistled out once it was revealed, grabbing gauze pads and pressing them hard against the wound. TK gasped and closed his eyes through the pain. He felt hands grab at his waist to keep him upright.

“Easy, brother.”

“Sorry, TK.” 

“How bad?” He asked through gritted teeth.

“There’s some rocks embedded too far for me to just pull out in the field, and not convinced some of that isn’t metal from whatever that bomb was.” Paul rolled his eyes. 

“Damned preppers…” Judd huffed.

TK couldn’t help but laugh at that. He looked up and saw the boys finally making their way to the ambulance. Pierce jumped forward as soon as everyone was outside of the danger zone. Tommy gave him some orders before speaking to Owen. TK followed it all, but couldn’t help but be surprised when the two captains made their way to him while Pierce and Marjan loaded up the boys.

“How’re you holding up?” Tommy asked once closer.

“I’m fine,” TK repeated.

“How is he really?” Owen asked Paul instead, earning a laugh from the man and an eyeroll from TK.

“There’s some debris stuck in his arm. So…he needs a hospital eventually. Probably some stitches and a tetanus shot. I don’t know that he needs a transfusion, but he’s lost fair amount of blood.” 

Tommy’s face softened at that. Owen looked more worried. 

“We have room up front, forTK,” Tommy said instead. “If you think he can put enough pressure on the wound, Strickland. I’ll let Pierce take over the back with the boys and their mom. TK can sit up front while I drive.”

Paul pulled back the gauze and eyes TK warily. “I don’t know…”

“I’m okay, Paul,” TK huffed. “Seriously. It’s not that long of a drive and Wes doesn’t have time for us to debate this.” He placed his hand over the gauze and gave Paul a look. “It’s fine. Promise.”

Paul sighed but let him move nonetheless. Judd looked less convinced, but patted him on the back. TK felt bruises he didn’t realize were there thanks to act. Owen looked uncomfortable with the idea of TK being out of his sight, but nodded as well. He stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. 

“Call me. I can come pick you up,” Owen said as they pulled away.

“I’ll let you know what happens. But I’m fine. Really. Just do your shift. I’ll get an Uber or something and go hang out at Carlos’s. I know you are on for the next forty-eight. It’s okay.”

Owen looked ready to argue, but refrained. He ran a hand over TK’s hairs and nudged him to the ambulance. Tommy put an arm carefully around him to steer him over to the bus. Everyone else was in the back, but she helped him into the passenger seat. She then climbed in and started off toward the hospital. 

Pierce kept talking to the boys and their mother in the back. TK rolled his eyes at the man but kept quiet. He was so damn tired.

“Hanging in there on me?” Tommy asked as she drove.

TK perked up at her voice. “Yeah. It’s okay. Just hurts.” 

“I bet. You took quite the hit out there.” She turned down the road. The hospital was probably a few minutes out at this point. She stole a quick glance at him. “You did good out there. Better than most would have.”

TK blushed at the compliment. “Thank you, ma’am.” He chewed on his lip nervously. “I forgot how much I liked doing it. Medical calls I mean. I’ve only done backup down here.” 

“You’re good. Solid under pressure I would add.” 

“I appreciate that,” TK said softly. He pressed harder on the gauze, feeling blood seep out. 

“You’ll no doubt get a commendation of valor for this.”

TK shrugged, sending spikes of pain through his arm. “It was just the job.”

“You did more than the job,” Tommy assured. “It wasn’t your job to do.” The last was said softly as she turned onto the hospital’s road. TK wondered what would happen with Pierce after today. If the man would wash out like everyone else. If he would quit.

If there would be an opening still…

Before TK could respond, the ER staff were greeting them and pulling them out and around toward the entrance. The boys were whisked away in one direction and TK in another. He wished he could have said more to them, but there wasn’t any time. Instead, he found himself devoid of his shirt and in an exam bay himself.

It took a couple hours for him to be taken care of. Doctors and nurses pulled out some rocks and metal, gave him some shots, and stitched him up. He was given strict orders to replenish blood loss, rest, and return the next day for another tetanus booster to be safe. He was exhausted by the time it was all over but managed to shuffle out and catch an Uber like he had promised his dad. He shot him a few texts and updates on the way, but opted to hold off on a call. He just wanted to go home.

To Carlos’s…

The driver made small talk up front, but TK largely ignored it. He gave one word answers here and there but largely remained in his head, going over the events of the day. Of the call. Of what he did.

Of how much he liked being the medic again…

The driver pulled in front of Carlos’s and bid him goodbye. The condo was dark; Carlos should still have another hour or two before he was home. With that in mind, TK managed to drag himself up to the bedroom to shower and change. It was a slow process, with a lot more pain than he had hoped. He managed to keep the wound dry while cleaning up, but the skin felt hot and irritated. He hated it. But dealt. 

Once he was clean, he made sure the bandages around his bicep were secure. There were a number of bruises of varying severity along his back. HIs neck sported some bad scratches as well. 

He sighed and chose a hoodie for himself and a pair of joggers. He grabbed his iPad from his backpack and slowly made his way back down the stairs. He should start dinner for them, but he didn’t have the energy. Instead, he grabbed a throw blanket and curled up on the couch. 

His back ached. His arm throbbed. He was so exhausted.

But…

Today had been the best work day he had had in a long time. He had loved what he had just done. He had loved being in that position. To help someone who was hurt. 

It was what he always wanted to do.

He sank into the couch cushions and pulled up his iPad. He searched through his files until he found his old resume. He hadn’t updated it since coming to Texas. Hadn’t had much of a reason to.

Maybe he did now.

He couldn’t ignore that nagging thought. The thought that maybe, just maybe, he did want to update that resume. To try for something new. 

He did want a challenge after all. 

He chewed on his lip and clicked on the document. He started editing it, losing track of time as he edited and added things as needed. He was so wrapped up in it, that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the front door opened. He looked up to see Carlos stepping into the living room.

“Hey, you’re home early,” Carlos greeted. He dropped his bags at door and toed off his shoes. He crossed the room and joined TK on the couch. “I thought you were working a forty-eight today and tomorrow?”  
TK let his iPad fall into his lap. “I got off early thanks to a weird call.” He rubbed his hand over his face and tried to shift closer to Carlos. He planted a kiss on his lips, nearly falling over in the process. His iPad fell in the process. 

Carlos grabbed the tablet before it crashed onto the floors. TK’s resume lit up the screen as soon as Carlos touched it. “What are you working on?”

TK blushed. “It’s nothing. Not really.”

“This your resume? Are you planning on making a change? I mean, I know you said things were tense with your dad. But are you wanting to change houses?”

TK swallowed thickly. “No. I mean, not houses. But…I don’t know.” He sighed loudly. “I worked medical on a call today.”

“What?” Carlos looked shocked. 

TK chewed on the insider of his cheek. “We got called out for a medical scene. Two boys had gotten themselves stuck in a doomsday prepper’s minefield of a yard. And—“

“Wait, that was you guys?” Carlos’s eyes widened at the news. “I heard we had to deploy bomb squad. Shit.”

“Yeah.” TK took a deep breath, knowing Carlos would not like what he was about to say. “But the kid was too hurt to wait on bomb squad.”

“I heard about that. Reports showed that paramedics went out into the field and provided emergency transfusion while they waited. The squad was impressed at the EMT brave enough to go out there.”  
TK felt his face redden at that.

“Wait…was that you?” Carlos gave him a look. 

TK squirmed, worried Carlos would be angry. “Yeah. Tommy’s new guy choked. Wouldn’t go out. So I volunteered.”

“You what?” Carlos’s eyebrows shot up. He shifted and looked TK in the eyes. “What happened?”

“Tommy’s new EMT wouldn’t go out into the field. Dad and her started arguing about who should go, and the kid was bleeding out. So I stepped up. I’m certified.”

“You kept it up? I didn’t know that.”

TK nodded. “Yeah, I did. I did the continuing education for it a few months ago. It’s no big deal.” 

“It sounds like it is, especially today.”

TK smiled a little. “Maybe. I love doing it.” He rubbed at the back of his neck. “It felt nice to run lead on medical again. Not just be backup to the paramedics.” TK’s hands fluttered around the iPad for a second. The action must of caught Carlos’s attention. He looked down again, eyeing the resume. 

“So if you aren’t thinking about leaving the 126, are you thinking about leaving your dad’s crew? For Tommy’s?” 

TK exhaled shakily. He couldn’t decide if he loved or hated how well Carlos could read him. “Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“You’re working on your resume.”

“I was,” TK agreed. He turned the iPad back toward Carlos and nudged it toward him to look. “I was updating it.”

Carlos scrolled and read over it. “Wait, you’ve done this for seven years?”

“I have,” TK replied. He shifted and let himself fall against Carlos as he read.

“So you’ve done this since you graduated high school?”

“Mostly,” TK sighed. “I took a year I guess. I did some classes at NYU for my mom’s sake. Then I dropped out and joined the academy. So since I was 19. I guess.”

Carlos scanned the document. “These scores seem high.”

“I think so,” TK added softly.

“How many commendations of valor do you have, babe?” 

“A couple…”

“This is more than a couple,” Carlos continued. “This is, very impressive.” 

“I don’t know.”

“I do,” Carlos emphasized. “You are impressive.” He leaned forward and gave TK a kiss. “Do you want this? To change to Tommy’s crew? Become a paramedic?” 

“I don’t know. I think. Maybe.” 

“You’d be incredible. It sounds like you were incredible today. From what I heard.” He looked at TK lovingly as he continued. “You are a rockstar on calls. Always. I have no doubt you wouldn’t be just as amazing as a full paramedic. If you want it, babe.”

TK smiled shyly. “I think I do.” 

“Then we can finish this after dinner and you submit it tomorrow.”

TK leaned forward and gave him a kiss. Carlos was apparently startled by the quick action and reached up to hold TK in place. His hands wrapped around TK’s upper arms to stabilize them both. TK winched and bit back a groan at the action. Carlos pulled away from the kiss in the process.

“Sorry,” TK quickly apologized. 

“Are you hurt?” Carlos pulled at the edges of TK’s hoodie. He unzipped the hoodie and tugged it down, revealing a thick gauze pad and bandages. “Ty?”  
“I’m okay.” He leaned forward, letting himself fall against Carlos more. “One of the mines went off near us.”

“It what?” Carlos looked scared and anxious as TK continued.

“The bots hit it wrong and detonated one near us. I took the brunt of it. Well my arm and back did I guess.” 

Carlos deflated at that. “Did you go to the hospital?”

“Yeah. They cleaned me up. I may need you to take me tomorrow if you can. Supposed to go back for another tetanus booster.”

Carlos squeezed TK’s thigh. “Of course. I’m off. Whatever you need.”

TK chewed on his lip. “I think, I think I may need you to help with my resume.”

“Yeah?” Carlos continued, smiling softly.

“I think I want it. The job. If the new guy quits—“

“Or when Tommy fires him.”

TK snorted. “Or that.”

Carlos wrapped an arm around TK’s back, mindful of whatever bruises were hidden under the hoodie. “So my boyfriend is going to be a paramedic.”

“Maybe…”

“Tommy will want you.”

“Don’t jinx me,” TK chided.

“Just say…you’re way qualified, babe.” He kissed TK on the side of the head. “Though, here I was thinking a paramedic was way less dangerous than a firefighter…and you already proved me wrong there by walking through a minefield.”

TK laughed at that. “I don’t know that I will have that again in the future.”

“You better not.” Carlos hugged him gently. “But I’m sure you’ll find something else just as dangerous.” TK shifted to reply but Carlos stopped him. “I’m just teasing. You’re amazing and it sounds like you were the best person for the job. I doubt it will be the last time that happens.” He bit his lip. “Just be safe?”

“I’ll try. Same from you?”

“Always.” Carlos gave him another hug. “Come on, let’s get food and then we can finish your application.”

TK couldn’t help but let a trill of excitement run through him. 

He was going to do this. He was going to try. He had to see what would happen. 

With Carlos there, offering his hand, it felt like a lot could happen.

For the first time all week, TK felt a little less overwhelmed.


End file.
